High to Low
by WolfStar4Ev
Summary: Sirius Black was living in the high life, with his parents, at a boarding school. He leaves the boarding school, and goes to a different one, disowned by his parents in all senses except for one. Read the prologue, then judge, people... Wolfstar Bit Au
1. Prologue

**_Hey, so I've got a new story idea, and kind of wanted your input on what you think. Should I continue? Should I drop it because it's so bad? Thank you for your input!_**

 ** _R &R_**

Sirius Black had everything one could ever want. He had a family, friends, a beautiful girlfriend, and immense wealth. That was all anyone could ever want, wasn't it? Most would think so. And he might've too. But he believed that happiness was more important than any of those things. And _was_ he happy, one might ask. No. He wouldn't hesitate to answer that one.

With the beautiful girlfriend...Well, she was just that-beautiful. Oh, and an utter _bitch._ She wasn't passing school. Failing every class except Cosmetology. Why would anyone ever push him to be with that girl? Why did they have hopes that he would marry the dumbest girl on the planet? Oh, he knew why, to an extent. And his friends were douches. They didn't know when to _stop._ Or, even when they've gone too far. The only reason he was friends with them is because, if he wasn't, he'd probably get his ass kicked.

His wealth. It wasn't too bad on the spectrum. But he couldn't even brag. Everybody that went to the school he did was rich. You'd have to be. They were in a private boarding school, that didn't even give scholarships. Stupid Pigfarts high, or whatever. Who would _ever_ call it that? People say that it's in such a desolate place, that it's practically on _Mars._ Ha.

And his family...if you could even call it that. It is a terrible family, by all standards. His parents hated him, and wished he was more like Regulus, his younger brother. Regulus also went to Pigfarts. Though, he was better liked, and Orion and Walburga-his _parents_ -weren't planning on having him change schools anytime soon. Everyone at the school knew the Blacks. Well, everyone who was _anyone_ knew the Blacks. Orion, from the law firm, and Walburga, from the strictest choir the world had ever known. Sirius Black...No one had even known he'd existed before he had shown up at the very school he was sleeping in as that moment. But he had.

As mentioned, Sirius Black had everything he could've wished for, except love.

How does one deal without love? The question is on everyone's mind. And if it wasn't, it is now. But the thing is-they don't

Would you? Honestly? Maybe on the outside. But on the inside, you're broken. Waiting for someone to fix you.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! So...no one has read this, but hopefully that will change, because...well, because I'm stupidly hopeful, alright?**_

 _ **Enjoy! R &R**_

 _ **Swearing on love and school**_

Sirius Black rolled over, a frown marring his handsome features.

"What do you mean?" Sirius queried, confusion tilting his voice.

"You _know_ what I mean, you bastard!" a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair screamed, her own perfection clouding over.

"Actually," Sirius mumbled, still drowsy from being woken. "I'm not a bastard. My parents were married before they had me, thank you for your concern, though." he stuffed his face back into the pillow. "'N nah, I d'nno whu' zoo mea'."

"Fucking hell," she grabbed the pillow from under Sirius, and yanked hard, pulling it away. He rolled over in shock, glaring at his girlfriend.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh," she said sarcastically. "So now the damn _pillow_ gets more attention than me?"

"I was trying to sleep. Couldn't this _thing_ have waited until I was in a more presentable mood?"

"You never fucking are!" she was standing at the foot of his bed again, finger pointed threateningly, nostrils flaring out. "I don't even know why I'm _doing_ this with you, anymore!"

"Oh, don't be that way. You _know_ that you love me."

"Love you?" she let out a high pitched laugh. "I stopped myself from that two months after we started dating. After all, why should I love someone, if they aren't ever going to fucking _reciprocate_ it?!" he stared in shock. Maybe she was a bit smarter than he had given her credit for.

"Of course I love you," he didn't really want her to believe that though.

"I've never heard any emotion in your voice that was _remotely_ close to love, when you have said that. And it's been months! No, it's been _two years!_ " he bit his lip.

"Do we...end whatever this is, then?"

"Of course we are ending this shit!"

"I take it we won't be friends?"

She huffed, turning, and storming out.

"So...no?" he called after her, voice tinged with actual curiosity. "The least she could have done is fucking answer me." he sighed, putting his head in his hands. While someone would normally be pissed about the other ending it, he had actually been hoping for her to. He didn't want to be known as the bad guy.

He sat up, deciding that since he was already awake, he might as well get up. He had class in a few hours, anyway.

When he was all ready for the day, he didn't know what to do. He didn't usually get up until an hour before the bell rang. And now he had nearly two hours to do _something._ The something of which is unknown. He could always go and get breakfast, but that didn't happen until half an hour before he went to class, and he wasn't about to change his eating schedule. It could get so messed up from the two hour difference.

He picked up a book, shuddering. If he didn't need perfect grades to be what he wanted, he wouldn't touch a book in his life. Reading the title, he opened the front cover, smiling despite himself.

' _How Doctors Think',_ the title read. He'd read through the book so many times, and had so many notes and annotations in the margins, that one might think that an _actual_ genius doctor had read it.

"What you reading there?" A voice broke into Sirius' thoughts. Sirius slammed the book closed, and nearly threw it behind him and his bed.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little extra studying."

"Mhm." The unbelieving voice replied. "And why exactly would you be studying what doctors think?" Sirius turned a faint shade of red, which was barely noticeable behind his tanned skin. He turned to the voice.

"...extra credit?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in the air.

" _You_ , _Sirius Black,_ have _one hundreds_ in every class. You do not need extra credit." Long brown hair was pushed out of the way, as his best friend glared at him. Her dark blue eyes were striking against her skin, which was pale as a ghost.

"I don't have them in every class," he corrected her. "In English I have a ninety-nine, remember?"

"Ah, yes, the 'terrible grade' that had you freaking out." Air quotes marked her sarcastic words.

"I do not freak. Now, what are you doing in here? Last I recalled, girls weren't supposed to be in here." A snort met his ears.

"Since when have you known me to listen to the rules?"

"Touché, mademoiselle."

"I am _not_ French, for the last time! And I was going to go down to breakfast. Care to join me?"

"I don't eat until?"

"Do I care? You look all ready to me. Go and get your bag, then we'll head down."

"Yes, ma'am." he gave her a salute, and bounded across his room, scooping up the haphazardly thrown bag.

"I do _not_ get how you are top of the class, with being such a _slob_. God. Do you _ever_ clean this room?" she turned a slow 360, nose wrinkling even further in distaste. Sirius looked around as well. He didn't understand the big fuss. There were a few things lying around, but other than that, the room was relatively okay.

"Whatever. Do you want to go, or not?"

"Oh, Sirius, haven't we had this talk before? I don't want to go out with you, even now that you are single."

"Oh, Dev, must you break my heart so?"

"If I didn't, then who would?" they walked out of the door, ducking, as the doorway was made for a midget.

"Quite true. Quite true. Why do you keep going out with-?"

Sirius slapped a hand forcefully over her mouth. "Please," he whispered. "Do not finish that in such a public place," his eyes darted around, watching the students who were now staring at them.

"No one was even paying attention before…"

"That doesn't matter," he hissed. They walked into the Mess Hall in a stony silence.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Dev said, breaking under the silence as she always did. He smiled.

"It's okay. Just eat your puffs." he said, making a face at her cereal.

"Oh, stop it," she replied, whacking Sirius on the back of the head. He gave her a grin, putting his hands up in mock defeat.

"But, seriously, we might as well be early to class as well. What is with early today? I got woken up early. I got ready early. I went to breakfast early. And now I'm going to class early. And more early's…"

"And you'll do _what?_ " she snorted. "Blind them with the whiteness of your teeth?"

"I can be threatening!"

"I'm sure." Dev finished off the last bite of her cereal, then brought it up to the counter, dropping it into the suds.

"Finished?" she asked, eyeing his nearly full plate.

"It's too early to eat," he excused, grabbing a few biscuits, then throwing the rest of his food in the disposal, and taking his plate to the suds.

They headed down to their first class of the day. "This class is getting harder," Dev said as they stopped at the doors to the room.

"Is it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it is!" she nearly screamed.

"Wow," Sirius said. "Please calm down. If you really need help, I'm here."

"How are you so _good_ at this? We are in Algebra Two! _Freshman_ in Algebra Two! And you are a Freshman who skipped _two grades._ Geez, you make people feel so stupid. Have you ever gotten lower than a one hundred?"

"In English, that witch gave me a 98."

"This again?" she sighed dramatically. "That was one time."

"My grade is no longer _perfect!_ "

"Then ask her if you can retake the test."

"You're allowed to do that?" he asked after a short pause.

"Yes. I didn't think you were deaf."

"Well, I haven't ever really needed to before, so I usually tuned her out when she went over this stuff."

"Show off," Dev sniffed, pointing her nose in the air.

"You're just jealous."

"Maybe," she said, turning when the door opened behind her.

Our math teacher stuck her head out, smiling politely when she saw us. "You can come in." she said. "I could use a bit of help. My class from yesterday was really messy, and it all ended in a disaster."

Sirius looked at Dev. "We'd love to help," he said, as she slowly shook her head no. "What's the harm?" he whispered to her as they headed into the class, ducking, as the door was low. The doors were extremely low for everywhere around there, for whatever reason. Ha. Almost like they were made for goblins. Except goblins were only known in the fairy tales that one was read as a kid. Sirius knew that.

Sirius sighed as she handed them each a large stack of papers. "Please," said the teacher, putting a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear. "Staple each of those. People seem to not know how to."

"Of course, Ms. Perril." she gave them a tight lipped smile, before retreating back behind her desk. "This day is so messed up already," Sirius whispered, shaking his head slowly. "Where did I turn left? Is it too late to turn around?"

"I'd think so," Dev whispered back. Glancing at the teacher after every staple she made. Sirius looked up too. She was sitting behind her desk, literally twiddling her thumbs, as she read some unknown document on her computer.

"Shit," Sirius cursed, dropping a handful of papers.

"Language, please, Sirius." The teacher reprimanded, not even looking up at him.

"If that was me," Dev started, "I'd have gotten detention for sure."

"Not true."

With eyes raised, Dev dropped a small stack herself, cursing as she bent down to retrieve them.

"Language, Devane! Detention tonight at six-thirty, promptly."

"But, ma'am. That's dinner time!"

"No 'buts'!"

"Yes, Ms. Perril." Dev turned back to him. "Told you so," she muttered under her breath. He was surprised. Why didn't the teacher like Dev, he wondered. She was second in class, with an average of A-'s and A's.

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"Are you _serious_?" she gave him a look of incredulity, like she couldn't believe he wouldn't know.

"Well, yes I _am._ But what does that have to do with anything?" she groaned, before her eyes lit up.

" _Everything,_ actually."

"Go on," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

Sirius was gaping. Looking like a total idiot, as the class started filing in. "What?" he said, in a _very_ manly squeak.

"Do. You. Like. Me." she paused a moment in thought. "Question mark."

He was still gaping a little. "No!"

"I know that, hun. I know what your...preferences are."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said, a little too quickly to be telling the truth.

"Well, whether you do or don't, some people don't know that." her eyes strayed to the teacher, as they headed to their seats in the back. "And those some people get jealous when other girls are hanging around the guy they like." Sirius gaped again, as they sat in their seats.

"You can't mean…" at her nod, his face took on a look of disgust.

The speaker overhead went on. "Sirius Black, report to the office." After a pregnant pause, they continued. "Right now."

Sirius raised his hand. "Ms. Perril!" he called.

"Go, and bring your stuff. They didn't say how long it would take." Sirius could hear a tinge of sadness in her voice, and shuddered slightly in disgust. The walk was short, and he got there in less than five minutes.

"I was wanted in the office," he told the secretary.

"Ah, Mr. Black," she said, smiling sweetly. "The principal is waiting for you. I assume you know where that is?"

"Of course, ma'am." he knew how that sounded. He wasn't a bad kid. But, since he was a Black, the principal had taken an unwanted interest in him. Speaking of…

"Ah, Sirius! So glad you were quick. I have some bad news, I'm afraid."

Sirius ran through a list in his head of what could have happened, but what he heard, he wasn't exactly _expecting_ it. "Your parents said that they are no longer going to pay for you to attend this school, so I'm afraid you're going to have to go to the _public_ boarding school, that is quite free."

"What is this school called, sir, if I may inquire?"

"You have tonight to say goodbye, then you will be moved tomorrow.

"Oh, and it is Hogwarts High."


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey, I'm back again! Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Please R &R, for better chapters!_**

What a _tear-filled_ goodbye. Sirius was quite happy to be gone from that school, though he _would_ miss his friends. Especially Dev. Even if he _hadn't_ wanted to be her friend at first, she was a great friend, and he wouldn't trade her for the world. And she was the only one who knew his secret.

His secret. Shaking his head, he sat taller in his seat, as the car rolled on, blurring the outside world. He was almost positive that the blur was supposed to represent his life. He couldn't think of his secret. If anyone found out, his parents would hate him. Well, even more than they already did, if that was possible. He blinked furiously as his vision blurred, clenching his teeth.

He didn't _care._ He didn't, he didn't, _he didn't._ But even he didn't believe that. They were his parents! Who could blame him for caring? He was _supposed_ to love them. All his friends loved _their_ parents. Why did this have to be so _different?_ It was really annoying him.

He wiped at his stubborn eyes, as his driver pulled into the lot of his new school. He'd always thought that the threats his parents made like this were idle! Although, maybe this was a _good_ thing. He could act like a totally different person, and wouldn't have to be so stuck up all the time, in order to get somewhere. Or, at least, he _hoped_ he wouldn't have to. He really did hate that.

"Kid." The driver barked. "Are you going to get out, or what?" Steely eyes locked on his, so he hurriedly got out, pulling his trunk behind him. The driver sped away as soon as he was firmly on the ground, leaving him stunned for a moment, before biting his lip, and looking to the not-as-imposing-as-his-old-school-but-still-imposing-enough-for-a-genuis-Freshman-who-should-be-in-seventh building.

"Hello," a voice greeted from beside him, making him jump. "You must be the new kid. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm not one of the one's with a bad feeling to them. And neither are you." the girl smiled brightly.

"Bad feeling?"

"Yeah." she nodded her head a little, still maintaining a slightly indifferent air. "You know, the ones who steal your things. They don't mean to, though. It isn't their faults that they can't handle the bad vibes."

"Umm….yeah." Sirius tilted his head. "Who are you?" he touched a strand of her long blonde hair.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"So I know what to call you when I wish to speak with you."

Her eyes focused a little more than what they were. "You? Would want to be friends with _me?_ "

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh. Right. You're new here. You don't know the way things run here. You'll find out soon enough." she was more serious than she'd been since he'd started talking with her.

"But does that mean that I don't get a name, then?"

"Oh, no, Sirius. You can have a name. It is Pandora."

It wasn't until she was in the school, long gone, before he realized that he had never told her his name.

He walked into the dorm he'd been told he was now assigned to, weary to meet his new roommates.

"Hello?" said a voice off to the side. "Who are _you?_ "

"Now James," a second voice reprimanded. "Be nice."

" _Nice?!_ " the first voice screeched. "I'll be nice as soon as our room becomes a dorm for _two_ again. Not a moment sooner."

Sirius had stopped just inside the door, not far enough to actually see his new roommates, but far enough so that they could see he was entering.

"And he never answered my question." a guy came around the corner, glasses perched atop his nose, black hair ruffled into a sexy look.

"What question?" asked the second guy who came around the corner as well.

Sirius would admit that there was nothing _special_ about this guy. He didn't stand out in any way. If anything, that other guy-James-was the hotter one, by _far_ , but Sirius' attention was caught by what he would describe as eyes as golden as melted gold.

"Who is he? We haven't heard anything about him, besides the fact that he was transferring here, from the rich school across the way."

"Sirius," he said. He looked away from the golden-eyed beauty, to see James staring at him, as though scrutinizing him. "And you guys are…?"

"This is James, and I am-"

"You look young. How old are you?" James cut the other boy off. Sirius glared.

"James!" Remus sounded exasperated.

"What? And, hey, he hasn't answered me!" James rounded on him then.

"I'm sure he'd answer, if you asked him nicely." Remus sent him an apologetic look. Sirius looked away before he got caught staring.

"Fine." James muttered. "How. Old. Are. You?" It _was_ in a nice tone, though.

Sirius licked his suddenly dry lips. "I-I just turned thirteen the other day." he smiled faintly in remembrance of the party his friends had thrown him.

"Thirteen? But doesn't that mean that you should be in...Remus," someone finally supplied a name. "You know I can never remember that type of stuff. Doesn't that mean he should be in eighth, since _we_ are fourteen?"

"Actually...he should be in seventh, I'd reckon."

"Seventh? Then why the hell is he here?"

"He's probably really smart. Is that right?" Sirius nodded, smiling slightly at Remus-the friendly one.

"How smart can he be?" James snorted.

"I have a four point oh, on an unweighted scale," Sirius muttered under his breath, walking out of the doorway, fully into his new room. He glanced back to see Remus' eyes practically bulging out of his head, and James looking slightly nonplussed. "But, school over there was _really, really_ easy." he said quickly. "I don't expect to be as good here."

"Yeah," James agreed. "Probably won't. You don't _belong_ here. You aren't even the right age!"

"James!" Remus smacked the back of his head.

"No, it's alright, Remus," Sirius said, faking a smile. "He's right. I don't belong here." He looked around the nice, sizeable room, biting his lip again. "Why am I even here?" he mumbled under his breath. He found himself staring at Remus again.

"Do you have a problem?" James asked rather rudely.

"What'ya me'n?" Sirius asked, rousing from his staring.

"With Remus," James replied slowly, as though Sirius needed it.

"Why would I?" he asked, confusion clouding his voice. His head tilted slightly to the side as he stared at James.

James' face plastered itself with confusion as Sirius watched. "Look at Remus."

"James, stop!" Remus yelped, face turning red.

"What do you see?"

"That his eyes are like molten gold rivers, flowing through his very soul." Sirius replied hesitantly, not wanting to sound like a teen with a crush.

"What else?"

"Concern."

" _What?_ " James and Remus asked together.

"He looks like someone who's been through too much crap already in his short life." The other two only stared at him. "Yes?"

James slowly shook his head. "Let's just go to dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Remus?"

"I'll come with you."

"Cool," James said, face split into a grin.

"See you after?" Remus asked, turning to Sirius.

"Maybe."

"Oh, who _cares?_ " James grabbed Remus' hand, pulling him out of the room. "He's probably just another one of those rich ki-" his voice cut off, as the doors softly closed behind them.

Sirius hoped he wasn't. He'd literally _kill_ himself if he found out he was.

Sirius was in his bed by the time they got back, pretending to be asleep.

"Shhh…" he could hear Remus muttering, as James kept bursting into laughter about what someone had apparently said. "James!" Remus whisper yelled. "You're going to wake up Sirius!"

"Who cares? It's his fault if he can't fall asleep at the appropriate time."

"Oh, shush, you. He's probably had a very busy day with changing schools and all." Sirius was really liking Remus by now. He was amazing, and caring, and beautiful, and seemingly perfect, and probably really smart… Sirius stopped his train of thought. He couldn't let it be known. No, the consequences would be _terrible_ if it was.

He forced himself to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, I am sooo sorry it's been so long, but I really hope this new update is totally worth it! Sorry if it's not. Please tell me if I need to, well, work on better updates...

Wordcount: 1000!

Sirius was, quite sadly, the first one in his new dorm that was up the next morning. He sighed quietly to himself, annoyed. That was two days in a row that he did not get as much sleep as he wished he was able to get. He lay in bed, contemplating the fact that his parents actually did it. They actually cut him off. A sharp ring cut through the air, startling him.

"Shit!" He cursed. He definitely knew the ringtone he had for his parents by now. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his rucksack, and proceeded to fumble around for his phone. "Hello?" He used a pretty pleasant tone, even though he did not entirely wish to. He walked quietly to the bathroon, in case one of his roommates woke up.

"Sirius Black!" The screech his mother created was so loud, Sirius startled.

"Yes, mother?"

"Your grades will be nothing but excellent in this new school of yours! And you yourself will be nothing but perfect! Do you hear me?"

" Yes, mother."

"If I hear so much as a whisper that says otherwise, you will be disowned! Disowned, I say!"

"But mother, you can't-" click.o

Sirius sighed, setting the phone down a moment. He picked it back up, and walked back out of the bathroom, passing Remus on the way.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Sirius faked a smile. "Just a call from my mother."

Remus looked at him skeptically, frowning. "If you say so..." He slowly walked into the bathroom, leaving Sirius with nothing but a fake smile.

Sirius walked back over to his bunk, contemplating changing.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day?" A snarky voice broke into his thoughts.

"I might."

"I don't like you, you know."

"Oh, yes," Sirius replied sarcastically. "The venom and daggers weren't enough to tell."

James continued on, ignoring him. "But, for whatever crazy reason, Remus does seem to like you."

"Remus barely knows me."

"He just wouldn't listen to common sense..." Sirius turned to face James, as James continued speaking. "I'm trying to get him to listen to reason, but...he's just too damn nice."

"I can tell. "

"Can you?" Sirius nodded. "Then stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop being nice to him. I know that's not really you. I can tell you're just a snake waiting to strike."

"Uh, what?" Sirius was confused.

"You know what I said." James stood up then, going to the bathroom as well, clothes under his arm.

Sirius quickly got changed before they came back, but had to wait to go to the dining hall as he did not know where it was. He walked several feet behind them, hanging his head as they strolled through the many corridors.

"Well," Remus said with an easy grin, opening his arms, "here we are! A la dining hall!"

Sirius mumbled a quick thanks, before rushing away from them to the buffet tables set up in the middle of the hall.

With a loaded plate, he made his way to an empty table in the corner. He stopped when he noticed that it wasn't so empty as he'd previously thought it to be. He made to turn away.

"No." A meek voice stopped him. "Its okay. You can, uh, sit there if you want. I mean, you don't have to of course, but since you're obviously new here and all, well, you know, I thought you might like-"

"Hey, kid," Sirius turned around with a smile. "It's okay. I would love to sit with you."

"Really? I mean, uh, of course you would." Sirius smiled wider.

"Yes, of course I would." Sirius sat down, slapping his tray with the momentum. " So, the names Sirius. And yours?"

"Peter..."

"Well, nice to meet you, Peter."

"Oh, you too." Peter looked above his shoulder, and got a look of slight fright.

"What is it?" He asked, a second before a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well," a familiar tenor intoned. "What have we here?"

"James...please..." A softer voice cut in, causing Sirius to smile almost imperceptibly.

"No, no, I'm not going to let a Black corrupt this poor boy any further, like he'd tried to do with you."

"He didn't," Remus said, with disappointment aimed at James.

James shot Remus a look.

"Fine, I'll stop...for now." Remus led James away, shooting an apologetic look over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said, with a dismissive smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Peter said, stuffing his face. Sirius looked at his watch, before stuffing his face as well.

Sirius stood. Time to find his first class of the day.

It was twenty minutes later when he finally stepped breathlessly into his new English class.

"Sorry I'm late, ma'am, I kind of had no idea where I was going..."

"No excuses. If only magic was real so I could turn you into a map so you might find your way. Now. Get on into your seat."

Sirius made sure to be quick in finding his seat, so that the very stern faced lady did not get mad at him. It wasn't too hard. It was the only seat left, after all.

The only bad part was that he was to slide in next to a glaring James.

"Hello."

James only glared harder.

Needless to say, it was quite an uncomfortable class.

His day was much of the same, where he got to sit next to Remus only once. He was slightly disappointed that the classes didn't seem all too tricky or anything.

He was headed back to his dorm, when he heard arguing from within.

"I don't care what you think, James Potter!" A voice growled in low sexy tones. "How would you like it if your roles were reversed? Trying to come to a new school for unknown reasons, being perfectly nice, but then having this one person who won't accept you for no damn reason!?"

"I-"

"No," Remus muttered. "I don't want to hear it."


End file.
